The Truth
by karebear8789
Summary: Buffys old friend, Stacey, finds out about her-all hell breaks lose!


The Truth  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine (although I sure do wish I were the genious that thought of em!) Everybody belongs to Joss 'cept Stacey-shes mine! all mine!! muuahhhahah!  
Comments: Please! I love em! All of em! Just if your gonna be brutal-please try to be nice! :)  
Summary: Buffys old friend, Stacey, finds out about her-all hell breaks lose!  
  
  
"Get back!!" Buffy yelled as she sprinted across the football field to where the football quarterback was.   
  
It was Friday night after the game and a few of the guys were still hanging around celebrating their victory. The night was cool, as fall was closing in on them. Most of the spectators had already headed home to the warmth of the beds, planning for numerous parties the next day. Buffy wasnt there to hang out or watch the game. She usually tried to show up right as the game was ending knowing that many of the jocks would be hanging around. Stupid guys always knew they could tackle eachother but never knew that when the "tackling" really counted, the school would have a dead football team.   
  
The vampire Buffy had spotted was about to jump off the goal post onto the unsuspecting guy. The quarterback had just walked away from the group to get a water bottle and was watching everyone else. Buffy had once thought that he was pretty cute. His name was Nick and was about 5'11", brown hair and built. She'd thought that he was the exception to that jock rule where each of them were jerks. He was nice-nice enough that she didnt want him dead.   
  
As soon as Buffy had made her way to Nick, the vampire had jumped down on him. The vamp had him laying on the ground about to bite him. Buffy kicked the vamp in the chin throwing him off Nick. As soon as the vamp got back to his feet Buffy was there to do a round house kick to the gut knocking him into the goal post and staking it through the heart all in one move. When Buffy turned around Nick was getting to his feet and gawking at her. "What the hell was that? What are you? What?!"  
  
"Nick, I think you may be dehydrated. Here, take a drink and go sit down, you fainted." Buffy said handing him his bottle and walking away dusting off her new black pants and green shirt that had a slit across the chest.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next night Buffy got a call from Giles asking her to come down to the Magic Shop. As Buffy sat in her living room snacking on peanut butter and crackers with water she thought *Great! I wonder what evil has decided to ruin my weekend now?* Just to be safe figuring that there might be some fighting tonight Buffy changed into a pair of white sweat pants with a purple sleevless shirt that said "Dont Even Think About It".   
  
Halfway to the Magic Box, she heard a young lady scream and took off in that direction. Rounding a corner near The Bronze there were two vampires attacking a young girl about her age. She ran up and grabbed one vamp and twisted off his head turning him into a pile of dust. The other vampire, a stocky middle aged man who appeared to have been turned in the mid 70's, grabbed Buffy and threw her against the wall. As he came in to grab her she punched him in the face then kneed him right between his legs. As he went down with a groan she brought her knee and elbow together on his head. He stumbled back and then rammed Buffy in her stomach knocking the air out of her. As he stood up to punch her in the jaw, she pulled out a stake and staked him right as she was punched. Once Buffy finally got her breath back and made sure that she still had a jaw, the girl came over and asked what that was. "Nothing, dont worry about it." Buffy replied turning to look at her.   
  
"Buffy?! Buffy Summers?!" the girl nearly shrieked. "Is that really you? What just happened? What, howd you that?!" The girl who appeared to be around 18 years old, was wearing a pair of jeans with a yellow shirt and a black sweatshirt over it. Her brown hair had been pulled back in a ponytail and had two piercings in each ear.   
  
"Oh-My-Gosh! Stacey? What are you doing here?" Buffy said as she slowly stepped back afraid of Stacey's reaction.  
  
"I came to see my great aunt. I didnt know you had moved here." The two girls had grown up with eachother early on before Buffy was forced to move out of town because she burned down the high school. That, and she was trying to keep her secret, well, a secret. Buffy had told Stacey that she had to move but never told where.   
  
"Yeah, well. I did! How have you been? And what were you doing walking around at night?"  
  
"I've been good. I was trying to go to the Bronze to meet a friend of my cousins. But main question-what in the world was that? And where did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
"Stace, Come with me. I think we need to talk..." Buffy said heading off to the Magic Box and an explanation that Stacey wouldnt like.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Buffy and Stacey walked into the Magic Box, Giles came from the backroom with the book on Vampyres that he had first shown Buffy when they met. "I believe that there is a new cult of vampires in town. Buffy Im going to need you to patrol the graveyard by the funeral home tonight. Ok?" Giles said without looking up. He was dressed in his usual grey suit and his tie was a little off center, obviously up all night studying. Xander, Willow, and Tara sat around the table eating donuts-again-and reading some different books. Buffy just stood there waiting for the group to realize that she had a "stranger" with them.   
  
Just then Willow looked up, "Hey Buffy and um..I dont know you!" With that exclamtion everyone slammed the books shut and Giles' head popped up as he slammed his book shut resulting in a cloud of dust in his face.  
  
*cough*"Hello. May we help you?" Giles stammered.  
  
"You guys really are bad with the whole trying to cover up thing you know, right?" Buffy said while laughing and walking over to take a chair next to Xander. "This is Stacey. She saw me slaying last night. Well, she was attacked, I slayed, she saw. Now we have to explain."  
  
Stacey stood in the middle of the room looking at everyone. She was kind of afraid of what they might tell her. All she knew was if they told her that monsters were real, she was out of here.  
  
"Hi Stacey! Im Willow, this is Xander and this is Tara. The old stuffy guy over there is Giles. Im guessing youv'e met Buffy. She's the Slayer. Next!" Willow said while smirking and pointing to Giles as if anything more needed to be said.   
  
"S-S-Slayer? Dare I ask of what?" Stacey stammered while fiddling with a keyring.  
  
Giles slowly walked up to her and showed her the front of his book. She read the word "Vampyre" and looked up at Buffy who just nodded and smiled. "Yep, Im the vampire slayer. So how've you been these past years?"  
  
Stacey just turned around and walked out the door. As the chime sang Buffy looked at everyone with a blank face, "Whatd I say?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There were two men at the front desk. They werent paying attention, as if they ever did. Anyone that got paid that low of money wouldnt. Instead they were reading a copy of the latest Sports Illustrated. As if reading something normal would make their lives normal. The police station was usually fairly empty. They never got any late night calls to pick up a drunk, or disrupt a teen party that got out of hand. No one ever went out at night in Sunnydell. Everyone knew better. Those that didnt, well, they never got a second chance. So when Stacey walked in all shaken up and yelling something about vampires, the cops just looked up and laughed. It was 4 in the afternoon. There would be no dangers till at least 7.   
  
"Mamm, if you could please just go home. There are no vampires." The cop replied to her useless ranting.   
  
"There are! Shes the slayer or them! Or Im just going crazy...no Im not crazy." she stammered wandering around the small waiting room. As if anyone would actually need to wait in an empty police station. "You have to listen to me! There is something wrong with this town!"  
  
"Yeah, ok. We know."  
  
"Thats it! If you dont want to listen to me then Im going to the FBI!"Stacey screamed running out the door and to her new Ford Mustang. She knew where to find someone that would listen to her. They just happened to be head of the FBI. *How could Buffy have gotten this disillusioned! I knew she was having a hard year before she moved, but this?!*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
She paced back and forth in the small cell. There were no windows, no loose furniture, nothing. Only an iron bed bolted to the floor and a chair. The door was solid steel with a small window about 3 inches big. Twice a day someone would come in with a stun gun and place her food on the chair. She found out quickly that if she tried to escape, she would be "shot" with the gun. And by gosh did it hurt.   
  
It had been a while since she even got a phone call from someone. Buffy's mother was told that she had been kidnapped and killed. Giles thought that Buffy died. So did everyone else. No one asked questions. No one wondered about the lonely quiet building on the hill inthe distant corner of Sunnydell. Should they need the slayer, she could be released and caught again. Buffy had been held here for the past 3 years. Since Stacey had run to the FBI, told them, and they caught her. They didnt really know what to think-but just to be safe. Eliminate all possibilites.   
  
The council didnt know what to do. Their slayer was under lock and key and they couldnt summon another one till Buffy died.  
  
Till Buffy died...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok everyone I know that this is kinda an evil story...'specially with that last line! But I needed some kind of evil thing to happen to Buffy! I love her but lets see what she can do! **rubs hands together with an evil glint in eye** hehehhehe...muahhaahaha! 


End file.
